2015-09-06 - Busy, Busy
Some nice jazz music is playing in the penthouse apartment at Kara's place. It makes for a wonderful background, as Leah sits and gets served a glass of wine. "Thank you," she says. Wearing a short brown dress that hugs her curves, she crosses her feet and admires the young man whose company she's managed to acquire. A nice guy, he said that he worked as a contractor. Considering his impressive forearms that stick out of his rolled-up shirt sleeves, she can't argue with the possibility. "Least I could do. You paid, a gentleman serves." He winks a bit, giving the smile that made her legs weak earlier, and settles down next to Leah. Not really paying too much attention to the wine, though, the guy puts his free hand on Leah's knee. "Your roommate isn't home?" he asks, prompting a shaken head from Leah. Kara Zor-El flies back to her apartment. She had no idea that being at the opening of a children's hospital in Burma involved getting all these presents and balloons and flowers. Sure the candy was nice but still. Even after she gave some to all the children AT the hospital (which honestly should have been what the hospital organizers would have done), she still had a bunch left, and she started hearing murmurs about how she wasnt being appreciative and stuff. There were some things about Earth culture she'd never get. Or at least in Burma. Still, that meant that she had a bunch of stuffed animals, chocolate and flowers to hand out. Maybe she could give them out at an orphanage in Metropolis. Excellent idea! So... after another trip to make a bunch of little kids happy, she had just a giant pink stuffed dinosaur left, and a gift basket of chocolate. She was a good person, but hey... it was chocolate. Kara lands on the balcony of her penthouse and comes into the apartment armed with an 8 foot stuffed dinosaur for Leah. "Rar! I'm here to cuddle you up! Raar!" she says, behind the dinosaur. And she doesnt understand why Leah's family thinks they're in lesbians with each other. There's a coughing from inside as the dinosaur comes in, and Leah's date pulls his hand off of her leg and stands right up, looking guilty. He says, "We weren't doing ...wait, what the hell?" And he peers at the dinosaur, his pants tented in front and looking like it probably hurts. Leah however takes the time to put her hand on her face. "I ...no, you're right, officer, I shouldn't have killed them. It just kind of happened. HI KARA!" She grinds her knees together, trying to get out of 'get him over here now' mode. Not as easy as it should be. Kara Zor-El peers from behind the dinosaur. For a girl who has a million different types of vision powers, one would think she'd use some of them to prevent embarrassing situations like this. Privacy shmivacy. There were two people in here. Was another SHIELD agent trying to take Leah? If so they'd get the same type of treatment that - oh ... wait no. "Oh... hey Leah." She looks briefly at the guy. "Oh Rao I didn't know..." she says, noticing what's going on there and she puts her hand up to block her vision of it. "Sorry! I didn't realize you were going to be having er..... you know?" Mr Date Guy blinks, then puts his hands in front of his junk to keep Kara from ...whatever he thinks he's accomplishing, and says, "Wait..." and his hands drift, which isn't quite as bad since the problem seems to be fixing itself. Down there. Anyway. "You're...Supergirl, aren't you? Like, for real?" he asks, completely ignoring his date. Who is getting up from the couch finally, running her right hand through her hair. "It's...it's okay, Kara. We should really figure out some kind of signal or something. Hang a bra on the windowledge or...wait what?" She pauses, looking at her date incredulously. Kara Zor-El nods a little awkwardly. "Uh.. yeah that's me." she says to the man, before immediately returning her attention to Leah. "I'll get out of your hair and give you privacy. I should have just been paying attention. I mean I can see halfway across the country if I'm bothering to pay attention but I was all thinking about how to make the entrance with this big dinosaur thing and I was busy with some kids at an orphanage after opening a children's hospital in Burma, plus I don't really wear a bra anyway and.. wait what what?" she asks. Leah considers joining a nunnery for a moment, as her date says, "No really. Like, Supergirl? Really, like you can fly and bullets and bend steel bars and fly? Really?" Which makes Leah's face go all kinds of colours as she says, "Rob...girl you're with is over here, she's trying to let us get BACK to it?" Which isn't helped when her date looks at Kara's chest to check for the lack of a bra. Well, she did mention it. Kara Zor-El nods a little slowly, still keeping her hand up by her eyes so she doesnt have to see the pants-based evidence that she interrupted Leah right before her and her date were going to get.... busy. "Um.... yeah. All that stuff." She looks at Leah. "So anyway... I'll just... I'm sure there's a crime somewhere out there for me to stop or a supervillain to punch or an airplane to save or something so..... yeah I'll be going. Really sorry again Leah, and Rob, is it? Nice to meet you." she says, still avoiding looking directly at him. Rob, for all his interest in Leah a moment ago, is staring at Kara and has yet to even glance at his date. "You can't stay, can you?" he actually asks, trying not to stare at her chest. Proving once and for all that he has no sense of self-preservation. Leah's voice goes very sweet from close behind him. "Oh, she can stay," she says, and anyone with a brain in their head would be running for the hills at that point. And she reaches back for the wine bottle, coming up with it cocked and ready to swing. She makes a mental apology to Kara for the brain that's about to stain her nice carpet. Sorry. Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "I really can't. I mean I just thought that Leah was going to be home without um... a male bit of company and ..." She looks at Leah when she says Kara could stay, then in a superspeed blur she's by Leah, quickly plucking the bottle out of her hand and putting it behind her back. "and I guess I could stay for a teensy little bit actually." she says, putting the wine bottle down on the table. "So um.... Rob, right? How did you and Leah meet?" She then murmurs to Leah. "Sorry sorry really." Leah misses Rob's skull because the bottle's gone from her hand, and by no fault of her own. She totally would have gotten the shot in otherwise. She grumbles, then says, "That's okay, I think...I think we're done for tonight." And forever, she says internally, trying to keep from voicing EVERY thought she has. She puts her hands behind her back and wrings her fingers, then says, "Rob is leaving. Aren't you Rob?" Rob looks confused as he loses sight of Kara, having no idea how close he came to decreasing his brain matter by a noticeable level. "I ...well, I don't have any real re..." and he actually LOOKS at Leah's furious face finally. Stops, uses his brain and not his gonads for a moment. After about ten seconds of awkwardness, Rob says, "Wow. I'm being a complete and utter asshole." Kara Zor-El looks back and forth between them. "Maybe a teensy bit. But it's really my fault guys. Seriously. I'm guessing it didn't come up that Leah's my roommate here. "So um...." she says, patting Leah's shoulders a little. "I literally can be across the country within the next minute to give you two some privacy. I'm really really sorry for just coming in like that." she says. This was the first time she noticed Leah having any sort of date since her breakup with whatshisname. Leah takes a long, deep breath. She listens to Kara talk, eyes still on Rob, and damnit if he doesn't have to say the one thing that'll make her stop wanting to see his blood outside of his body. She lets the breath out, then says, "Maybe. I mean, um...I'm willing to talk about it." She looks at Rob, then at Kara, and she says to Kara, "Can we have a little privacy for a bit?" It looks like she's not planning to throw him off the balcony now at least. Rob has the grace to look embarrased. And isn't making an ass of himself. Kara Zor-El puts her hands on Rob and makes him sit down on the couch, then does the same to Leah. "Yes. Definitely. You two just sit and talk and get to whatever you two were going to do.." She whispers in Leah's ear, "with no bludgeoning..." Then continues, "And I'm just going to be somewhere far far, far.... far far far away. "Sorry again and... yeah. That's... yeah." She looks around. "And .... this." she says, motioning at the dinosaur. Then there's a blur and a gust of wind, and Kara's gone. She'd be staying at the house in San Francisco tonight. Supergirl's exit leaves Leah and Rob on the couch. Rob pauses, then opens his mouth to say, "Well...that was...uh...can we start over when I met you at the bar?" "I'm thinking about it," Leah says, not really sure if she can get her brain back to where it was. She puts her smile back on though, sighing, and leans against Rob's shoulder. "I should have told you about her." He shakes his head, then says, "I shouldn't have reacted like that." He slips his arm around Leah, turning to look at her with a smile. "Quite a temper you've got. It's sexy." Leah smirks. "I get that a lot more often than I probably should." "She was cute though." "Don't push your luck." And they both smile, and the scene fades to black.